You Still Have My Heart And I Want It Back
by ameanda-90
Summary: Akane was crying becuz she always fought with the person that she loved and Sae :Peach Girl: helped her out,& sum1 heard that Akane loved the guy,& accidently told the guy,& now the guy is tryin 2 get the girl. OOC Ranma 1.2 X Peach Girl Ch3 Up! 07.29.05
1. He Doesn't Love Me

You Still Have My Heart…And I Want It Back

Chapter 01: He Doesn't Love Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Peach Girl or Ranma 1/2.

Akane cried silently alone on her bed. Ranma did it again. He insulted her, and it made her cry.

**FlashBack**

"Tomboy!" Ranma yelled as he dodged the mallet.

"Baka!" Akane yelled and swung again.

"Uncute, Not sexy!" Ranma said as he jumped onto a tree limb, out of Akane's reach.

"Baka Ranma!" Akane shouted up to him.

Ranma jumped out of the tree and landed on a roof and jumped to several other ones, getting away from Akane and her mallet.

"Darn that Ranma!" Akane said out loud.

She went up to her and fell onto her bed and cried. She loved Ranma, but it was obvious that he didn't love her back, and this fact saddened Akane.

**End FlashBack**

'Why does he have to be like that?' Akane thought, "He can go and marry Shampoo and have kids named Suave or something" She said, mumbling then punching her pillow.

**Knock** **Knock**

'Who could that be?' Akane thought, "Who is it?" She said, clearing her throat.

"Akane, you have company" Came Kasumi's gentle voice.

"Tell them to go away please" Akane said, sad again.

"Akane, its me…" Sae's voice came through the door.

Akane jumped up instantly, 'Sae!" She thought.

Akane ran to the door and opened it, and sure enough, there she was.

"Sae!" Akane yelled, quietly.

"Yep, I'm here" Sae commented, "Are you gonna invite me in?"

"Ohh, sure" Akane said, and opened the door to let her in.

Sae noticed the red around Akane's eyes and was worried about her friend.

"Akane…what's wrong?" Sae asked, looking very serious.

Akane shut her door and burst out in tears. Saw opened her arms to comfort her friend.

Akane saw this and ran into Sae's arms, crying silently.

"Shhh…" Sae said, "It'll be okay, just tell me what happened"

"Ranma, he, he, he" Akane cried, sitting on her bed, next to Sae, "He doesn't like me. I'm for sure now, more than ever." Akane cried.

"You love Ranma, don't you, Akane?" Sae said, softly.

Akane nodded her head, tears streaming down her face.

"What did he do?" Sae asked, concerned.

Akane stopped her crying and looked at Sae.

"He called me uncute and a tomboy. The words weren't too bad, but it's just, he said them being serious" Akane cried to Sae.

"Well, when someone likes someone, they act like they don't like them, and tease them all the time. I mean, I used to tease Kiley all the time, and then he just cornered me and told me that he liked me and we just…" Sae said, drifting off.

Akane just looked at her, as Sae looked deep in thought…

**FlashBack**

"Kiley, you are so mean to people!" Sae said, walking past him, as he tripped her.

"No, I'm not!" Kiley said, whacking Sae on the back of the head.

"Oww!" Sae said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, just go beat up someone else!" Sae yelled at him.

Kiley pushed Sae against the lockers, and got real close to her. One of her knees were bent and the other one was a little bit bent. Kiley put his elbows on the lockers, getting up close to her face. Sae could feel his breath going down her neck. She had goose bumps down her spine in a matter of seconds. Kiley's body was touching Sae, but not putting any pressure on her.

"Hmm…you look even sexier up close", Kiley said softly in her ear, then pulling back to be 3 inches from touching her face with his.

Sae's mind was going crazy. The guy who she thought was the hottest in the school, had her up against a locker, telling her that he thought she looked good?

'I so didn't expect this' Her mind thought.

Kiley gently stroked her cheek with his hand, and looked her straight in the eyes, "One person may be in the world, but to me, one person is my world, and that's you"

Sae couldn't believe how sweet that sounded. She looked at Kiley's lips, as he was looking at hers. She slowly looked at him in the eyes, then she closed her own.

Kiley could believe that Sae had closed her eyes. He knew what he had to do. He put his arms around her shoulders, as she put her hands on his chest. Kiley got closer and closer, 'til their lips finally touched, and Kiley closed his eyes, enjoying the passion that he felt going through his entire body.

They flowed in the kiss together, Sae's arms slowly going up around his neck, connecting in the back, at her hands. Kiley's right hand went down Sae's arm, and around her side, on her back, pulling her closer to him.

The moment seemed perfect, but Kiley and Saw did know it, but two pairs of eyes where watching from around the corner…

**End FlashBack**

"Sae?" Akane questioned.

"Huh?" Sae said.

"You daydreamed, just now" Akane told her.

"What?" Ohh!" Sae said, feeling embarrassed, "Hahaha"

"Do you really think that Ranma could…like…me?" Akane asked, very self-assuring.

"I'm sure! How long has he been picking on you?" Sae asked.

Akane thought on this a moment, 'Wasn't it like, a day or two after we met?'

"Hmm…I think maybe two days or so, after we met, but maybe a week"

"I don't know then, well, I'm saying that, I guess we don't know, like, if he jokes around with it or something, I mean, calling you these names. Does he ever laugh when he does it?" Sae asked.

"Umm…I think he has a few times" Akane told her.

"Well, there's definitely a chance that he DOES like you!" Sae told her.

Akane blushed a deep red, putting her hands to her face.

"You go Akane!" Sae teased.

"Quit it!" Akane punched her, in a joking way, laughing.

"See, that is better", Sae started.

"Huh?" Akane stated.

"You laughed! You so much better with a smile than a frown" Sae said.

"Ohh! HaHaHa" Akane laughed.

The girls didn't know that, while they were joking around and laughing, that a certain martial artist was in the tree outside Akane's window, hearing the whole conversation through the open window.

"Well, if she wants to play it that way…" He said, looking in at the two girls laughing and joking around.

"Sae's right, Akane looks so beautiful when she laughs" He continued.

Who's this mystery guy you wonder? Read the next chapter to find out!

Amanda


	2. Blabber Mouth Ryoga

You Still Have My Heart…And I Want It Back 

Chapter 02: Blabber Mouth Ryoga

Review: Akane likes Ranma, but he always picks on her, and Sae comforts her, while a certain martial artist is watching…

What Happened Last Time:

The girls didn't know that, while they were joking around and laughing, that a certain martial artist was in the tree outside Akane's window, hearing the whole conversation through the open window.

"Well, if she wants to play it that way…" He said, looking in at the two girls laughing and joking around.

"Sae's right, Akane looks so beautiful when she laughs" He continued.

Now the Conclusion:

The mystery guy jumped down from the tree and landed on the Dojo's roof.

"Ah…" He said, sighing.

"What to do? What to do?" He thought as he walked along looking at the ground.

**Pit** **Pat** **Pit** **Pat**

"Oh no! Not the rain…." He said, turning into a pig.

"Hey there Ryoga!" Ranma said, coming his way with an umbrella, "Where is your umbrella?"

"Ranma! I shall kill you! Beautiful Akane loves you!" Ryoga tried to say, but it came out as, "Queak! Squeak!"

"What'cha doing out in the 'RAIN'?" Ranma emphasized, laughing.

"Ranma!" Ryoga squealed, "Squeak!"

"HaHaHa" Ranma laughed, picking him up and taking him home.

**Akane's Room**

"So, are you okay now?" Sae asked, concerned.

"Yeah, if Ranma keeps on picking on me, I'll just take it as a compliment" Akane answered.

"Okay" Sae said, smiling.

"What?" Akane asked, annoyed.

"I'm just so happy for you!" Sae exclaimed.

"Why?" Akane asked, confused.

"Because you have this super cute guy after you!" Sae nearly shouted.

"Shhh!" Akane said, but she was too late.

A certain girl who was just happening to pass by, slapped a tape recorder to Akane's door, and continued walking down the hall, although Akane didn't know it…yet.

Bathroom 

Ranma put hot water in the bath and threw a little black pig; with a black bandana around its neck, in the inferno.

"Ranma!" Ryoga yelled.

"What Pig-Boy?" Ranma smirked back to him.

"Nothing" Ryoga didn't want to tell him about Akane liking him, 'What if Ranma likes Akane back?' He thought.

"What'cha thinking about?" Ranma asked, 'Probably Akane'

"Nothing" Ryoga replied.

"Who ya thinking about?" Ranma asked.

Aka…No one" Ryoga answered.

"Ah-HAH!" Ranma yelled, "You LIKE Akane huh?" He teased.

"What?" Ryoga exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "What are you talking about!"

"You know…" Ranma started, **whispers** "She likes you…" Just loud enough for Ryoga to hear.

"What are you talking about? She likes you-someone else!" Ryoga said, turning away.

"Who?" Ranma pestered.

"What?" Ryoga asked.

"Who does she like?" Ranma asked, annoying Ryoga.

"Someone" Ryoga replied.

"Who's someone?" Ranma asked, jumping around.

"Just…someone" Ryoga said, quietly.

"HAHAHA!" Ranma laughed, "Your mad at him right?" Ranma questioned.

"Yeah…" Ryoga said.

"You want to ring his neck…" Ranma pestered more.

"Yeah…" Ryoga answered.

"His name is Ranma" Ranma said.

"Yeah…" Ryoga answered, "What!"

"HeHeHe!" Ranma laughed evilly, "Thank pal!" He laughed, "I'm going and getting myself a girlfriend…" Ranma stopped, "Well, a REAL fiancé!" Ranma stuck his tongue out and let the room.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, jumping out.

Ranma poked his head in the door, "Not like that Pig-Boy!" Ranma laughed and left.

Ryoga stopped, "Grr! Ranma!" Ryoga dumped cold water on himself and ran out the door after him.

I know this is kind of short, but oh well. sticks tongue out I didn't want to write a super big chapter this time. I have these written in my mind weird, so oh well. watches people leave

"No No No! I'm sorry! Please come back and review! cries" I'm gonna work on some other stories or song fics, or something.

Amanda :)


	3. Discovered?

You Still Have My Heart And I Want It Back 

Chapter 3: Discovered?

"HeHeHe!" Ranma laughed evilly, "Thanks pal!" He laughed, "I'm going and getting myself a girlfriend…" Ranma stopped, "Well, a REAL fiancé!" Ranma stuck his tongue out and left the room.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, jumping out.

Ranma poked his head in the door, "Not like that Pig-Boy!" Ranma laughed and left.

Ryoga stopped, "Grr! Ranma!" Ryoga dumped cold water on himself and ran out the door after him.

Now The Conclusion

Ranma was running down the steps, with a little black pig, with a yellow and black bandana around its neck, chasing after him.

"Squeak!" The pig squealed and ran after Ranma, who had jumped the last 5 steps, and was on his way to the kitchen, where Akane was sitting and eating a snack with Sae.

"Ohh Akane!" Ranma said as he ran into the kitchen, "Will you…"

BAM!

A small black pig ran right into the back of a startled Ranma. The little P-chan, was squealing really loud, and acted hurt.

"P-CHAN!" Akane yelled and jumped to him, acting hurt on the floor.

"Squeal…" Ryoga squealed in his pig form.

"Ryo…" Ranma started to try and yell at him, but was cut off by Akane.

"Ranma!" Akane said, hugging her P-chan close to her. (Ryoga took advantage of that and stuck his tongue out at Ranma.)

"What did you do to my P-chan!" Akane demanded.

"Wha? Akane!" Ranma yelled back, "I didn't do anything! And that's not even a real pig!"

Akane looked at Ranma, confused, "He is a pig!"

Ranma had his hands over his mouth, as a certain pig looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ranma!" Sae said, "What do you mean, 'He's not a pig'?" She asked, walking up to the pair, and the pig.

'Oh no!' Ranma thought, 'I told Ryoga that I wouldn't tell his secret, because we have our honor, as martial artists' He said, looking down to the ground, and continued to think.

**Akane**

She watched Ranma look to the ground and saw Sae standing near him.

She couldn't stand looking at him, looking down as if he had betrayed someone, without even meaning it.

**Regular View**

"Ranma!" Akane said and Ranma's face shot up, "What did you mean?" She said, looking at him square in the face.

Ranma looked over at Akane, and Sae, who was standing beside Akane now, "Uhh…what?" He said, acting like he didn't know what they were talking about.

Ranma glanced over at a terrified, pig form, Ryoga.

"What? You couldn't have forgotten that quickly! I mean, you are sometimes stupid, but Dang!" Sae said, without even really thinking on it, "What do you mean, by saying that P-chan wasn't a pig? We can clearly see that he is a pig" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well…" Ranma started and looked at Ryoga, and said, "It has to come out…" He said.

"What?" Akane asked, "What has to come out?"

Ryoga was panicking, "Ranma! Don't you dare tell her!" He tried to yell at him, but it only came out as "Squeal…Squeal…"

"P-chan!" Akane said, looking at him in the eyes, although P-chan looked away, sadly, "What's wrong with you?" She asked, looking concerned, "You ARE a pig, aren't you?" She looked him over, "Sure does look like it"

"Yeah, he does look like a pig" Sae said, but noticed something, "What's that around his neck?" She asked, looking at Akane, "Did you put that on him?"

Akane looked at him, and saw it too, and she thought, "Well, when he came here, he had it on, but he keeps on disappearing and coming back…" She said, scratching her chin.

"I know someone who wears something that like that bandana thing…" Sae said, scratching her head, "But I can't remember the name…"

'Oh No!' Ranma thought, "They're going to figure out that it's Ryoga!' He looked around, trying to think of anything to distract them from their trains of thoughts. He looked over to the window, and saw that it was open, and he glanced back to them, then jumped for the window, causing Akane and Sae to look after him.

"Hey! Where are you going Ranma?" Akane yelled out to him, "You haven't explained to me what you meant!"

"Get back here!" Sae yelled after Ranma, who was in a tree.

"Come and get me!" Ranma winked, causing Akane to blush a little bit.

"Ranma!" Sae yelled, climbing on the window ledge.

"Sae, what are you doing?" Akane asked, her blush, fading a little bit.

"Well, since this if the first floor, I'm going to go and get Ranma, so he can explain what he meant" Sae said, jumping out the window and landing softly on the grass below and took off running towards the tree.

Ranma saw her coming and climbed higher and higher up, into the thinning branches of the tree, where it was windier.

Akane stood there in the window as she saw Ranma start to climb higher, and Sae jump onto the first tree branch and start to climb. P-chan was still in her hands, close to her, sighing a sigh of relief for the moment.

"P-chan…" Akane said, looking at her pet with sad eyes, "Are you really a pig?"

Ryoga didn't know what to do, 'Should I tell her the truth? And get it over with? Or should I continue this masquerade?' He thought as he looked up at her, 'I might as well end it here…' He thought and jumped out of her hands and started running back to the bathroom, to show the truth.

"P-chan!" Akane said, following him, "Where are you going?"

She followed him to the bathroom door, where he was clawing at, "You want to go in there?" Akane asked him.

Ryoga just squealed a little bit.

Akane opened the door and let him go in, and she followed after him, "What are you…" She said, as she watched him jump up onto the side of the bath that was still there from before.

"P-chan?" Akane said, causing him to look over to her, "Did you fall in the Jusenkyo springs too?"

P-chan just nodded and Akane gasped. P-chan jumped into the air and landed in the water, and came back out.

Akane gasped, "You're…You're!…

MUHAHAHAHA! I'm sure we all know who he is, but how will Akane deal with it? I decided to update this thing, because I was getting a headache, trying to think of where to take the story, so this just came into my head, and I'm trying to end some of my stories, but I'm working on others too, that I haven't posted, but yeah, I'm going to finish up a few, maybe, in a couple of chapters or so, like this one, when all will be revealed. I'm trying to plot them out, and set up the chapters, and what will happen in the chapters and all. But yeah, this is one long information thing down here. Also, I think I spelled Jusenkyo wrong, but right now I have a headache, so yeah, let me know how it is really spelled, if I messed up. Thanks for the reviews on this story all, which are some! And please, please, please read my other Ranma stories! Listed under my account name at the top of this page! Thanks all!

Amanda :)


End file.
